The Popularity Project
by xXxSparklezxXx
Summary: Ally's been offered to join the populars many times but has said no everytime, she says the same when popular Austin Moon asks her out. She wants to show everyone how mean the populars are so for her movie in film class she decides to make it about the populars. She joins the populars and starts filming them secretly. But what happens when she discovers something about the populars
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so be nice and review :)**

**The Popularity Project**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally look i know you don't like Austin, but you've gotta try to ignore him" my best friend Trish said as we walked into school that day. All the boys were staring at me desperately trying to flirt with me but i ignored all of them, i just didn't have time for boys these days with my AP film and music class plus being the captain of the cheerleading squad and keeping up my A+ average... "ignore him!? How can i ignore him when he is constantly annoying me and is acting like a jerk!" i said to Trish as i walked to my locker to get my gym kit. "Just try!" she shouted back as she headed away to her locker. I couldn't be bothered to listen to her speeches about Austin being a popular and that i should treat him like one and blah blah blah... I loudly stuffed books into my locker and grabbed my gym kit from it. Great i love gym, there's only one thing that has to ruin it, _Austin. _He has been in every one of my classes since kindergarten, i'm sure the teachers are just trying to torture me by putting him in my classes, either that or they _actually_ think we are friends seeing as we always get partnered up together in classes where our teacher is mean, probably because i have good grades and he has the worst grades in the year. Austin is one of the _popular _guys along with Dallas and Dez, Austin is the most _popular_. There are also the _popular _girls, Kira, Cassidy and Brooke, Kira is the most _popular._ At first Kira wanted _me_ to become one of the _populars, _in fact she wanted me to become the leader, but i said no. They have been trying to get me to join the group ever since. I'm quite popular around school, tons of guys are constantly asking me out and are giving me their phone numbers. I am also well known around the school, everybody seems to know my name.

The reason why Austin doesn't like me and annoys me so much is because Austin asked me out a while ago and i said no and he has been a jerk to me ever since. But that's not unusual, he's a jerk to everybody. I just don't get it, why is being popular _so_ important to them. Sure the populars may be well known around school but the reason they are well known isn't so great. They are known around school for being the bullies, everybody hates them but i bet if any one of them got a chance to join the _populars_ then they wouldn't hesitate to answer, they would be straight into the group acting just as jerky as the rest of them. I am not a sell out like everybody else though, i stuck to my word back then and i am still sticking to it now.

"Hey Trish" she nodded her head staring deeply down at her phone. "Hellooo, Trish?" i ask waving my hand in front of her face. "What? Oh sorry, I'm just watching this video the populars posted on tweeter" trish replied still not looking up from her phone screen. "Why, whats it about?" curious, i peeked over Trish's shoulder and watched the video. "They are just talking about how awesome and cool they are while making fun of people, i cant believe how cruel they are being!" i said annoyed. Trish just nodded, i don't think she knew what to say to cheer me up, or make me forget about what they said and how they acted in that video. I returned to my locker with Trish following closely behind texting away on her phone, i opened up my locker to check myself in the mirror. I know what you're all thinking, that's so vein of her to have a mirror in her locker, but it actually comes in handy a lot more often than you might think. Like this one time Trish was late to school and her hair was a total mess and there were already tons of girls in the toilets plastering make-up onto their faces, so Trish just used my locker and it worked pretty well. So that's just the main reason why i have it in my locker, another reason is because it works as a nice centerpiece for my locker, its surrounded of pics of me and Trish and all my other friends. I looked up at the clock, the bell was gonna go in a few minutes and me and Trish still had to get to the gym and get changed. "Trish, look, the bells gonna go soon, we should get going to class" i said as i practically dragged her in the direction of the gym. "Oh right, _wait!_ I have to hand in this letter to Reception, i will meet you in the changing rooms save me a space" she shouted as her voice started to fade out and get quieter as she ran further and further away from me. Oh well. I picked up my gym kit and made my way towards the gym, only to be stopped at the doors by none other than Austin Moon...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Popularity Project Chapter 2**

**Ally's POV**

I stumbled into him and fell backwards, only to be caught again by a soft pair of hands, which oddly felt very familiar to me. "Watch where your're going Dawson!" Austin screamed in my face, i could feel his warm breath against my face, it made me shiver and feel grossed out. I was still oblivious to the pair of hands holding me up. "Well if you weren't blocking the whole entrance then i wouldn't have walked into you" i retorted back at him. It was only then that i had realized that i was still in this strangers arms, i looked up to find a gentle face staring down at me, it was no stranger, it was Dallas. "Hey Ally" Dallas said sweetly "I think you should be more careful, you never know when _idiots _are roaming the hallways" he said emphasizing the word _idiots_ while looking at Austin. Austin just scoffed and looked down at his phone, i giggled quietly at how Austin had been insulted by his own popular member. "Thanks Dallas" I said smiling up at him, while trying to get myself up into a standing position. I could already see that Austin was getting bored with all the friendliness and smiles, so he eventually walked away and left me and Dallas alone."Sorry about that Dallas, Austin can be such a jerk sometimes" Dallas laughed a little while nodding, I'm guessing being in the popular group with Austin every day he would have had to be used to it by now. "Don't worry about it Ally, Austin gets on my nerves sometimes too, you just gotta _ignore_ him" he said. There they go again with the _ignoring, _they make it sound so easy, when really it's pretty tough, especially when he is in all of your classes and tries _everything_ and _anything_ possible to annoy you.

Dallas was so sweet, I'm so glad him being in the _popular _group with Austin and the others hasn't changed him, hes still the same guy he always was. Me and Dallas have been good friends for a while now, we both got invited into the _popular_ group and we both turned it down. They kept asking and Dallas started to become curious and wanted to know what it would really be like being a _popular_ do i didn't hold him back and i let him join. He claims it isn't that bad, but I'm not taking any chances. Plus Trish is and always has been my best friend and i wouldn't change it for the world. "I know I'm still trying to ignore him Dallas" I replied as i walked into the changing rooms. Trish finally came and we both got changed together talking about, well anything really, we didn't exactly have a conversation topic i guess...

It didn't take long for me and Trish to get changed so we had about 15 minutes of girly chat time, which i think is well deserved as we haven't had any time lately to have a _girls_ day or just have a proper, long girly chat. Well i guess this wouldn't exactly be long but it was better than nothing. "So Ally, how did ignoring Austin go? Did it work, or haven't you seen him yet?" I just knew we were going to end up talking about Austin and the _populars_, how come even when the _populars_ aren't even anywhere near us, we still end up talking about them..

**Austins POV**

Ugh, sometimes i hate Dallas, he always has to come and be Ally's knight in shining armor and save her. I cant believe she rejected joining the populars, she even rejected becoming the popular girls _leader. _Although the one thing i definitely cant believe is that she rejected going out with me, _me!_ I mean come on, look at me! No one in this school compares to my looks. How could she not want to go out with me, i mean I've got it all, the looks, the talent, the popularity, the money. I tease her every day to get under her skin, its quite funny how angry she gets, but it hasn't been working recently, probably because Dallas is always there to come to her rescue. Oh well at least at least i get to annoy her in gym and every other class too! Also a bonus is that i get to see Ally in her tight gym shorts and t-shirt. Ally is probably the best looking girl in this school by far, she has long chocolate brown curled hair with caramel ombre at the ends, her clothing style is very fashionable, she usually wears tight clothes like tight skirts, skinny jeans and dresses. Ally is undoubtedly the hottest girl I know and could easily be the most popular, i mean shes liked by everybody, girls, boys, populars, jocks, emos, geeks, goths, cheerleaders, students, teachers, heck even the senior guys like her and shes way to young to be with any of them. Besides they cant have her, she's mine. _Did i just say that!? _No! _Yes you did, don't try and deny it _Ah whatever!

"Hey buddy you okay, you've been sitting there like that for 10 minutes now, you need to get changed" Dez said cheerily as he walked up to me. I only just realized that everyone else was now more or less changed and i was still in my normal clothes. I had been daydreaming so much of Ally that i had forgotten what i was doing. I jumped up onto the bench and ripped my shirt off, revealing my rock hard abs, good thing the girls weren't here or they would be squealing like crazy. It was only a matter of minutes before i was dressed from head to toe in my gym kit, just in time as well because the teacher was just calling us out to come into the gym. I still cant believe i let my thoughts about Ally go on for that long, its as if somehow she has just snuck up into my brain and has implanted thoughts of her into my brain. I know, i know, sounds crazy but its Ally, she seems to be capable of doing anything.

Me, Dez and Dallas all walked out of the changing room to go find Kira, Cassidy and Brooke so we could sit down. As usual, they were late. They were obviously putting on their make up, i mean _seriously, _who wears make up in gym class. It will get smudged when they start working out out and building up a sweat. But then again these girls never do any kind of sport except cheerleading, which isn't exactly hard work. We all took a seat in the bleachers in the gym and waited for the girls. I let my eyes wander around the room to see if anything worth seeing was going on. My eyes wandered round the room until they found Ally, they stopped on her. Her and Trish were obviously gossiping with each other, she was being crowded around by boys trying to flirt with her and girls trying to be friends with her. So pathetic... _Nooo whats pathetic is that Ally is getting more attention from girls and everyone else than you 3 are and you are meant to be the populars... _ Oh shut up stupid voice inside my head, although it does have a point. We are the popular guys, girls should be swarming around us and trying to get our numbers, that's just how it should be, but for some reason that's not happening today.

Kira, Cassidy and Brooke all walked out of the changing rooms giggling together obviously expecting to get some attention from the boys, but nothing happened. Kira and the girls looked so confused, they were probably thinking where were all the boys. I could see Kiras eyes narrow as she looked over at Ally being surrounded by all the boys and girls. The 3 of them came stomping over here as fast as they could. "Austie! What is going on, why are all the boys and girls attention on Ally and her friend not us!?" Kira screeched in my ear, god she was loud. And i hated that stupid nickname she gave me, it makes us sound as if we are going out! "Kira, you know i hate that nickname and i don't know why they are all paying more attention to Ally than us" I say groaning as i sit down once again. Cassidy and Brooke sit down in a huff looking very frustrated at the moment. Kira just stands there going red with anger looking at Ally. She suddenly calms down, smiles at us then sits down in the bleachers next to me. This is going to be one long lesson...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Popularity Project**

**Chapter 3**

**Ally's POV**

Me and Trish's seats on the bleachers in the gym were getting pretty crowded. When we first walked in it was just the 2 of us and now it was like a swarm of bees following us around. We have already tried to move twice! But they just don't seem to get it, me and Trish have basically just given up now and we cant be bothered to have to deal with them anymore so we just ignored them all staring at us and flirting and just carried on our own conversations

I could feel someones eyes digging into the back of my head, i swear if looks could kill i would not just have died but i would have been chopped up and burnt alive. Kira was glaring at me not so discreetly, although that might have been the point, she probably wanted me to see. However when i looked in her direction she just smiled, not a genuine smile, no, this was more like a 'im gonna lie right to your face then talk about you behind your back' smiles. I already knew Kira didn't like me, i think she sees me as a threat to her popularity and her being leader. But she keeps her thoughts in because Cassidy and Brooke seem to really like me so Kira pretends to.

Just as me and Trish were talking, our friend Elliot came over to sit with us. i have known Elliot for a while now and he has become a really close friend of mine. All of the guys were glaring at him and to my surprise, so was Austin, i mean those other guys were jealous of Elliot, why would Austin be glaring...unless hes jealous of Elliot _Of course hes not jealous of Elliot, Austin doesn't like you and you don't like him. That's how its always been now keep it that way. _Wow i have never heard that voice before, but i know i hate Austin and i thought he hated me too.. Nahh hes probably just trying to confuse me or get inside my head, and i wont fall for it.

Me, Elliot and Trish were deep into a conversation when suddenly we were being approached by the _popular _girls and guys. "Hey Ally!" Kira said with a fake smile plastered onto her face, she tried to seem sweet but i could easily see right through it. "Uhh hi guys... whatcha' need?" i asked cautiously not wanting to start trouble. I looked over to Dallas and gave him a look asking him 'what was going on', but he didn't seem to know either. I looked over at Austin who had a huge grin on his face, i knew he was up to something. "Do you wanna come hang out with us Ally" Brooke asked happily. I knew they were gonna ask that. I didn't know how to say no, i mean we were cornered by them, if we said no we wouldn't be able to escape so that we could avoid the awkwardness. I just pretended i was thinking about it, trying to drag my answer on until the teacher walked in. And sure enough it worked! The teacher came in and asked them to sit down, I looked over at Austin again and smirked at him as he was turning a dark red with anger. Point 1 for Ally!

**Austin's POV**

Damn. How does ally always seem to be able to snake herself out of any situation, i thought my plan was fool proof. I will get ally to join populars but i will also get her to go out with me. _Trust_ me, it will happen. It will just take time.

While the teacher was taking attendance, i was trying to poke Ally in the back, but i kept getting a slap from Dallas followed by a death glare. What was his deal, i mean i knew they were best friends and were pretty close before , but they have never dated or anything, _maybe he likes her..._ Nah Dallas couldn't like Ally, he knew i was trying to get her to be _my _girlfriend, he wouldn't do that to me.

I think Kira saw what i was doing because she moved closer to me and nuzzled her face close up to mine. I just fake smiled and tried to discreetly push her off of me. I don't think she noticed because she didn't seem to do anything, she just stayed in the same position as she always was.

"Hey guys listen what are we gonna do about _Ally?" _Cassidy asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I knew we were going to end up talking about this just when i really wanted to avoid the subject. "I don't know i mean _who_ does she think she _is_! She thinks she can just waltz in here and steal our attention with her stupidly _perfect_ body and her amazingly horrible fashion sense its just-" Kira screeched, i cut her off reminding her that we were in class and that some people were starting to stare at her. Cassidy and Brooke just looked at her weirdly, they still thought that Kira liked Ally just like they did but i was the only one out of all of them that knew she didn't like Ally.

"Umm, Kira, what was that all about?" Brooke asked looking at Cassidy and the guys seeming confused. Kira didnt know what to say, she was getting nervous and flustered, so i jumped in and saved her. I couldnt let the group argue, i still needed Ally to join the populars. "Kira's just having a bad day guys, her dogs... sick!" I replied stopping Kira from replying before in case she actually told the truth. They all looked at each other and started saying '_ohhhh's _and '_im sorry's. _Kira shot me a thankful smile and reached to grab my hand. I jumped up and went over to Dallas and Dez so that i wouldnt have to answer any of her questions that were obviously coming.

Kira was about to ask me what was wrong but she was cut off by the teacher starting to talk to us. She said we were going to be doing some sort of competition thingy and that the winners would get a reward and they would get to represent the school in a big competiton. She told us to get into pairs and that the pairs had to be a boy and a girl. I could feel Kiras eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, just waiting for me to turn around and pair up with her. But i was already walking away, there was only one girl i wanted to be paired up with. _Ally._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Popularity Project**

**Authors Note at the bottom. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Ally's POV**

As soon as the teacher said get into pairs with a boy, i could feel lots of eyes staring at me, but i had already turned to look at Elliot. Elliot was one of my good friends and he was my first choice. I would choose Dallas, but _populars _only go with _populars, _which was good for me because it meant that they would never hassle me by trying to go with me to try and get me to join the populars. But Dallas was also one of the guys looking at me, im not sure why though.

I looked over at Elliot again and he gave me a nod telling me we could be partners. He began walking towards me and i started to walk over to him, when suddenly i was stopped by a strong pair of arms grabbing at my wrist.

"Hey Ally, lets be partners" Austin said in a sickly sweet tone. I was desperately trying to wiggle out of his grasp so that i could go to Elliot, but they would not release. "No Austin, let me go, im going with Elliot!" I shouted, still trying to get him to let go.

I could feel all of the populars eyes watching me as i argued with Austin, especially Kira's. It seemed as if she couldn't blink because if she did she would miss something and would be desperate to know what happened. Austin was meant to be her partner, that's why there was 6 of them so in times like this, everyone would have a partner. Dallas was with Cassidy, and Dez was with Brooke. Austin was a popular, so he was _supposed_ to be partnered with one, why was he trying _so_ desperately to be a jerk and cause trouble?! "Austin!" Kira shouted in desperation while waving her arm motioning for him to come and join her. But he would not leave me alone.

The teacher saw what was going on and said that me and Austin should be partners and so Elliot and Kira had to be partners. Me and Kira _both_ asked if we could switch, but she would not let us. She said being with different people can be character building.

So now me and Elliot couldn't be partners and its all thanks to stupid jerky Austin...

**Austin's POV**

Hahaa YES! Ally's my partner, this should be fun. I know im gonna get a lot of grief from Kira and the guys about this, but i just cant pass up this opportunity to annoy Ally and get her in trouble. Kira will understand, she doesn't like Ally anyway, so its almost like im doing her a favor.

I still don't get how she doesn't like Ally i mean Ally's _awesome, _but i just pretend i don't say that around my friends or they will think i like her or something. I kind of have this reputation around school as a player and i always act as if i don't get feelings for people, which i do, i just _say_ that i don't. People would think i have gone all soft if i started acting all lovey dovey around school. Plus i think its gross when you have all these couples going round school acting as if they're in love and stuff. But one thing that i hate, is when they have them stupid conversations that end in 'no _you_ hang up first... no _you _hang up first!' It drives me nuts, that's how annoying it is.

Suddenly i was snapped out of my trance by Ally's voice. "Looks like we're partners then, jerk" Ally said sounding very annoyed and slightly disappointed. I don't know what came over me, but i kind of wanted to go over and hug her and tell her everything was gonna be alright. So i just settled for giving her a kind of positive speech. "Come on Ally, look, we're doing loads of events that we are both good at, we can work together and win this!" she just looked at me slightly confused that i was giving her a positive speech, but in the end just gave a little nod.

I am a _very_ competitive person and i wanted to win this _badly. _Sure i could annoy her later, but right now i was going to focus on winning. I'm glad i got Ally though i mean, shes great at sports, all kinds. She's only on the volleyball team and the captain of the cheerleading squad though. But i personally think she could do a lot more.

Ally's also really competitive and i could tell that she wanted to win this just as much as i do. Everyone _always _wants to be on the team Ally's on because that team _always_ won. Even if she was on a team full of dorks that cant do anything except math, her team would still win.

Our teacher told us to come over to the throwing station, this was our first activity.

Let the games begin!

**Authors Note:  
Hey guys thanks sooo much for all your review they have all been very helpful. I know you guys are just waiting for an Auslly kiss and trust me it will come soon i promise. I just want to build the story up a bit first so that it makes more sense. Anyways please follow and keep reading my stories i guess**

I do not own Austin and Ally

**Enjoy and keep reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Popularity Project**

**Chapter 5**

**Ally's POV**

Why was Austin being so... _nice_, he is acting really weird and different. He was _comforting_ me, he never _comforts _me, he acts like a jerk and annoys me, but never ever has he comforted me. Austins really just more of a flirt and an annoying one might i add.

He knows exactly how to get under my skin. I'm just going to ignore his gesture like Trish and Dallas said.

"So Austin, do you have to work at being annoying or is just a natural talent?" he just laughed and flipped his hair to the side, im guessing because it was covering his eyes. "Haha what are you talking about Alls?"

_'Alls!?_ _No one_ calls me Alls, not even Dallas or Trish, but they know why not to call me Alls. Alls was my moms nickname for me, not anybody else's. My mom died when i was 6, i live with my dad who owns a music shop in the mall in Miami.

"Okay first, _NEVER_ call me 'Alls' and second you know what im talking about, im talking about you constantly annoying me, trying to make me angry, whats your deal Austin!" I shouted raising my voice getting angrier and angrier. He just found it amusing and smirked. "Okay 2 things, 1, why cant i call you Alls? And 2, you seriously don't know why i tease and annoy you!?" He shouted sounding shocked and slightly angry.

As he was picking up our balls to throw with i answered him, not wanting to look him in the eye whilst saying it. "You cant call me Alls because i said so, and no i seriously don't know" i replied while lining up. But before Austin could answer i was being pushed up to the front of the line and was being told to throw my ball.

I could see Austin smirking at me in the distance, he obviously thought that there was no way that _i_ could throw further than any of the other peoples balls, so _he _was going to have to do all the work and make up for it.

Boy was he wrong, he doesn't know what i am great at all sports not just volleyball, tennis and netball.

I lined up my feet on the throwing line, took my position and launched the ball. It went _miles_ further than the rest of the balls. I could hear clapping from the rest of the class and out of the corner of my eye i could see Austins mouth was wide open and he was now gaping at my ball that could hardly be seen, it was so far away.

Austin closed his mouth and started clapping when he saw me smirking at him, he was probably only clapping because he knew he would be in the lead.

I walked back to the line passing Austin who was going up to take his shot. "Beat that" I whispered shoving passed him.

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. We were now chest to chest, it was a little bit too close for my liking. He just stared at me for a minute as if he was in some sort of trance. The leaned down so him mouth was by my ear.

I could feel his warm breath breathing against my ear. He finally said something. "Oh i will" he smirked then ran up to take his place on the starting line

**Austin's POV**

I had to beat Ally, i just had too, or i would never hear the end of it. When i pulled her back closer to me i felt the sudden urge to kiss her, but i knew if that happened chaos would happen. Ally would push me away and slap me hard across the cheek, Kira and the other guys would be angry and confused and Dallas and Trish would probably come and take turns beating me up.

I lined up my feet on the starting line, took my position and threw the ball. I could easily see that it went miles further than all the other balls, but ally's was too far away to see if it beat hers.

Ally was at the right place to see if it had beaten hers, i could see Ally smirking.

Damn! I didn't beat her

"Hahaha i beat you i beat you!" Ally squealed at me jumping up and down, doing a little dance. Oh Ally why are you so cute, it makes it so much harder for me to hate you. Obviously i didn't say that to her. "Whatever" I scoffed and turned round to talk to Dez.

As i was talking i felt a hand grab my shirt and jerk me backwards. It was Ally. "Hey watch it!" I shouted checking if she had made any rips in my shirt. "Come with me" she said. I was slightly startled from how forward she was and how she still had hold of my shirt. "No" is all i could get out. Her grip on my shirt tightened, it was kind of starting to strangle me. Knowing she would never give this up i just gave in. "Okay, where do we go"

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. I was kind of surprised at how her hand seemed to fit perfectly into mine. Hers was a lot smaller than mine, but that was why it fit so well. Her hand seemed to warm up mine and it had never felt so good.

Suddenly the warmth from Ally's hand was gone and i kind of missed it. Ally had stopped and had let go of my hand, she was now staring up at me. I smirked at how small she was compared to me. I thought it was a better pair, a small girl and a tall guy. Kira was quite tall and with the heels she wore every day, she was almost the same height as me, i just found it creepy.

She seemed to notice me smirking and just rolled her eyes and me and began to talk. "Listen, you still haven't told me why you annoy me so much" Oh yeah i totally forgot about that. I guess i was kind of distracted with trying to beat her and trying to ignore her little happy dance stuff, that i had forgot about our conversation earlier.

I realized i had been thinking for too long and she was now staring up at me. I looked deep into her big brown eyes, i could see confusion and anger. She then folded her arms, growing more and more impatient the longer i made her wait.

"Oh, uhh right, well the reason why i annoy you is because you rejected becoming the popular girls leader _and_ you also rejected becoming my girlfriend" she just looked at me with surprise and disbelief as if she couldn't believe what i had just said.

"Seriously your _mad_ at me because of _that!_ You're so pathetic!" she shouted back angrily. Now i was mad but i had to hold it in. "Why would you reject the populars ans more importantly why would you reject me?!" I was shouting now but i had to know. She looked so innocent and scared at the same time, it almost made me feel bad for shouting at her. She was lost for words for probably the first time. After a a few seconds she recomposed herself and finally answered.

"You really wanna know why i rejected the _populars_ well fine! I rejected the _populars_ because i don't like how they treat people, they go around thinking they are better than everyone else and they treat others like trash. I would never wanna be in the _populars _never mind be their leader. And i said no to being your girlfriend because you're just a perfect example of how the _populars_ act. You're a jerk to everybody, you play with girls feelings and made them feel special and loved, then you go and break their heart. Plus i don't find you the least bit attractive. Oh and also, if i was the _popular_ girls leader then i would be expected to be your girlfriend and i would never ever wanna be that!" she finished taking a big gulp of air

I stood there looking like an idiot with my mouth wide open ready to talk, but no words came out. She said it so obviously as if i should have already known this. What hurt the most about her speech was not that it was all true, it was that it came from Ally.

Ally always knows how to find the good in people, but it looked like she couldn't find any good in me or the rest of the populars except Dallas and Dez, so she just gave up on us. And trust me that wasn't normal, Ally never quits something she starts, she finishes it.

By now Ally had walked away, she obviously had gotten impatient and bored waiting for me to answer, so i was just left there alone, my mouth still wide open, feeling and looking stupid.

Well if Ally feels that way about me then i guess it was my job to change the way she feels about me.

This is gonna be hard...


End file.
